


Diamond dogs

by helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: - Мой сын Ремус. Он немного болен и редко гуляет, - голос мамы чуть дрогнул, и Ремусу вдруг стало очень и очень тошно. Он попытался спустить щенка на землю, но тот продолжал упорно за него цепляться.- Бедняжка, - голос соседки звучал вполне искренне, но от жалости в нём мутило. - Я смотрю, ты любишь животных, милый?





	Diamond dogs

Разросшаяся ветка липы упрямо билась в полуоткрытое окно, а следом за ней в комнату вваливался миллион солнечных зайчиков. Они скакали по паркету и тяжелому отцовскому столу, забегали на стены, скользили по корешкам книг, тех взрослых, строгих книг, которые пока что разрешалось трогать лишь под присмотром. Ремус тихо вздохнул, запрокидывая голову. Отцовский кабинет был самым любимым его местом. Самым волшебным. Тут всегда висела спокойная, уютная тишина, а ещё из окна лился свежий ветер, принося с собой уют и запахи, тысячу разнообразных запахов. Стираного белья, почти готового супа, сладостей, соседских детей - кто-то из них успел пораниться, - и, конечно, самый главный. Молочный, яркий, тёплый аромат, кажущийся невероятно родным. Он снился ему почти каждую ночь, с тех самых пор, как у соседской собаки родились щенки.

А теперь, судя по всему, их начали выпускать во двор.

Ремус снова посмотрел на страницу книги, но буквы уползали из-под взгляда, и сосредоточиться совершенно не получалось. Он был болен - уже очень и очень давно. Но отец ведь каждый раз говорил, что ему станет легче к утру. И утро наступало. Быть может, его всё-таки можно будет уговорить?…

С улицы донёсся тоненький лай, и Ремус, заулыбавшись от уха до уха, всё-таки отодвинул книгу и подскочил к подоконнику. Вдруг удастся увидеть малышей?

\- Милый? - материнский голос заставил отшатнуться, и даже сунуть руки в карманы. - Ты здесь?  
\- Да, мам, - Ремус бросил последний жадный взгляд на колышущееся зелёно-золотое марево и двинулся в тёмный коридор. Отчего-то стало невыносимо стыдно.

У матери были усталые глаза, но улыбалась она с неподдельной нежностью:

\- Там очень тепло, мой хороший, если хочешь - можем пойти погулять.  
\- Нет, я лучше почитаю, - Ремус отвёл взгляд. Маме, конечно, бесполезно было врать, но он очень старался. Ведь это же так нечестно, что она чувствует себя виноватой в его дурацкой болезни.  
\- Ремус, - мама присела рядом с ним и мягко погладила по голове. - Всё будет хорошо. Если ты не захочешь подходить к другим детям, мы не будем. Представь, как сейчас хорошо в лесу.

Ремус прикусил губу, чтобы не вырвалось предательское “а можно мы посмотрим на собачек” и кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Но недолго.

Мама усмехнулась и серьёзно кивнула.

Ремус не любил гулять. Вернее, любил - раньше, когда это не было опасно для него, его родителей и всех, кто может повстречаться на пути. Когда можно было бегать за мячом, залезать на деревья и драться с крапивой. Когда любая сильная эмоция не грозила перерасти в кровавый туман перед глазами.

А потом случилась огромная тень в окне, и металлический запах крови, в котором утонул весь мир, и огненная страшная боль. Ремус стал другим. Монстром.

И самым лучшим, что теперь можно было сделать - для мира, для родителей, да даже для него самого, - это спрятать себя как можно надежнее. В подвале, когда зверь рвётся на свободу. В отцовском кабинете и библиотеке, когда он относительно безопасен - и это уже было слишком, непростительно много для таких, как он, ведь так?

Конечно, ничего из этого нельзя было сказать маме - она будет плакать. Да и отцу тоже, хотя иногда, когда тёмное, страшное, зубастое безумие в нём поднимало голову и скалилось - хотелось, весьма.

Ремус слишком погрузился во все эти мысли, привычно пропуская мимо ушей материнское успокаивающее щебетание, поэтому первым, что он заметил, был оглушительный писк. Потом навалился молочный запах, а сам щенок, золотистый, пушистый, еще нетвердо стоящий на лапах, целеустремлённо заковылял навстречу из-под прогрызенной изгороди.

\- Ох, - только и смог сказать Ремус, опускаясь на землю. Щенок доковылял до протянутой руки и с размаху ткнулся в неё мокрым носом.  
\- Какой милый, - весело проговорила мама, но в её голосе слышалось лёгкое беспокойство. - Кажется, ты ему понравился.  
\- Мам… - Ремус мучительно ненавидел себя в этот момент, но просто не мог не спросить. - Собаки же - почти то же самое, что и волки, да? Может… они - исключение?

Мама смешалась, не зная, что ответить, но тут из-за забора донесся оглушительный, переходящий в рычание лай. Соседская собака всё же заметила, что один из её детей отошёл слишком далеко, а потом почуяла _к кому_ , и теперь мчалась на помощь.  
Ремус вздрогнул и вскинул на неё взгляд, пытаясь мысленно убедить, что нет, всё в порядке, он совершенно не желает зла её ребёнку.

_Я просто хочу друга, понимаешь?_

Собака остановилась, слегка подрагивая и всё так же зло, низко рыча. Щенок тихо заскулил и полез на руки к Ремусу.

\- Ох, дорогой, я не думаю… - мама вдруг осеклась и голос её неуловимо изменился. - Доброе утро, миссис Смит. Простите, мы просто проходили мимо, а ваши малыши решили познакомиться.

Ремус вскинул голову, с трудом отвлекаясь от щенка. Пожилая соседка семенила к ним, спешно вытирая руки белоснежным полотенцем. Ох.

\- Ничего страшного, Хоуп, дорогуша, - от миссис Смит пахло выпечкой и, терпко и молочно, собаками. - А кто этот тихий молодой человек, почему это мы его раньше не видели?  
\- Мой сын Ремус. Он немного болен и редко гуляет, - голос мамы чуть дрогнул, и Ремусу вдруг стало очень и очень тошно. Он попытался спустить щенка на землю, но тот продолжал упорно за него цепляться.  
\- Бедняжка, - голос соседки звучал вполне искренне, но от жалости в нём мутило. - Я смотрю, ты любишь животных, милый?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Ремус, не поднимая глаз. Щенок нелепо бодал его головой.  
\- Если честно, мы и не знаем, куда этих пристроить, - заговорщическим тоном сообщила миссис Смит. - Долли принесла целых шестерых, вы представляете? Только раздали предыдущих. Быть может, если детки так чудесно подружились, не надо их разлучать, а?  
Не веря своему счастью, Ремус вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на соседку, а потом, с мольбой, - на маму.  
\- Пожалуйста, я буду о нём заботиться, и кормить, и гулять, и играть, - тихо и быстро проговорил он, прижимая щенка к груди. Собака-мать горестно коротко взвыла и легла на пузо, с ненавистью глядя на монстра, посмевшего похитить её дитя, но Ремусу было практически плевать. Он вдруг всем сердцем поверил, что собаки правда - исключение, по-крайней мере этот смешной, нелепый, но выбравший его малыш. У него будет друг. Он не будет один!

Мама какое-то время колебалась, а потом скованно улыбнулась миссис Смит.  
\- Думаю, мне стоит сначала обсудить это с мужем…  
\- О, полно, дорогая, это не дело мужчин, а детей надо баловать. Забирайте, вон они как друг в друга вцепились.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил Ремус, забыв весь свой страх перед другими взрослыми. Где-то в глубине души бился стыд - он, получается, не оставил маме выбора, и это было мерзко, - но собачий нос тыкался ему в шею и это было самое приятное ощущение из всех, что ему доводилось узнать за свою недолгую жизнь.

***  
\- Нет, Ремус, мы не можем его оставить, - у отца были очень усталые глаза, и где-то на самой их глубине плескалось разъедающее чувство вины.  
\- Собаки почти как волки. Он меня не боится, - тихо и твёрдо ответил Ремус, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Проблема не в страхе. Во время твоего… приступа, тебе самому будет тяжелее…  
\- Это не честно! - на глаза предательски набежали злые слёзы. - Я не виноват в этих приступах, почему они забирают у меня всё, что мне хочется?!

Ремус ещё продолжал говорить, а сердце уже сжималась от привычной ненависти к самому себе. Отец отвёл взгляд - раненый, загнанный, сломленный, - и это было невыносимо. Никто не должен чувствовать вину из-за него. Никто не должен из-за него страдать. Почему всё так нечестно?!

\- Ладно, - проговорил отец, но эта победа отдавала горечью. - Мы можем попробовать. Но ты должен мне пообещать, что будешь очень и очень осторожным.  
В тот момент Ремус пообещал бы ему всё, что угодно. Только вот смысла в этом, конечно, было чуть.

***  
\- Мама же сказала неправду, да? Он не убежал, - после этого “приступа” болело все тело, и Ремус каким-то шестым чувством чуял - останутся новые шрамы. Только вот боли не было, совсем, никакой. Сложно чувствовать боль, когда затапливает такой ненавистью к самому себе.

Отец какое-то время молчал, взвешивая слова, а потом просто кивнул.  
\- Я чудовище, - тихо проговорил Ремус.

При маме он, наверное, сумел бы сдержаться. Или нет - настолько невыносимо тянуло в груди. Лаки, его собака, его первый и единственный друг. Не будет других, хватит, он просто не имеет на это права.

\- Ты не чудовище, - в голосе отца звенела какая-то нечитаемая пронзительная эмоция. Он положил ладонь на голову Ремуса, и тот почувствовал, как пальцы слегка дрожат. Страхом, правда, не пахло. Только болью.  
\- Это всё моя вина, не твоя, - отец вздохнул и опустил взгляд.  
\- Мне не надо было просить, - едва слышно возразил Ремус. Отец неопределённо покачал головой.  
\- Возможно, когда ты станешь старше…  
\- Нет, - тихо и упрямо перебил Ремус. - Я не должен.  
Отец снова посмотрел на него и прижал к себе. Тогда Ремусу показалось - согласился.

***  
\- Такая вот история, - Ремус повертел бутылку, наблюдая, как перетекают по донышку последние янтарные капли огневиски. Ребята молчали.  
\- Пиздец, - наконец, отмер Джеймс, ожесточённо растирая переносицу. - Лунатик…  
Ремус хотел было привычно отмахнуться, мол, да было бы из-за чего переживать - но не смог, не тогда, когда они сидели вот так и рассказывали друг другу самые тяжелые и тёмные моменты жизни.  
\- Ну… по-крайней мере хоть теперь у тебя есть собака в каком-то смысле, - неуклюже пошутил Питер.  
\- Ты идиот, Пит, - отбрил его Сириус и вдруг вскинул голову, глядя Ремусу прямо в глаза. Тому сразу стало немного неловко, и из-за того, что ребята снова ссорились, и из-за этого нечитаемого, отчаянного выражения.  
\- Джеймс, сходи с Хвостом за добавкой, - проговорил Сириус, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Ещё осталось, - откликнулся Джеймс, поднимая полную бутылку. Моргнул непонимающе, когда друг рассерженно зашипел.  
\- А. Ладно, Пит, давай ещё притащим, чтобы потом не бегать.

Они шумно и неуклюже выбрались из Визжащей Хижины и двинулись к Кабаньей Голове, переговариваясь и спотыкаясь. Ремус прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, а потом со вздохом привалился к пыльной стене.  
\- Зачем ты…  
\- Хотел побыть вдвоём, - Сириус пересел ближе и вдруг взял Ремуса за руку, крепко сжимая. - Это… это правда пиздец, Лунатик.  
\- Не самый главный пиздец в моей жизни, - вымученно улыбнулся Ремус.

Они сидели так вплотную, и сердце Сириуса колотилось всё громче и громче, совершенно непонятно, отчего.  
\- Я бы так хотел это всё стереть, всё исправить, чтобы тебе не было больно, - Сириус проговорил это так тихо, что только обострившийся из-за близости полнолуния слух позволил понять отдельные слова. Ремус прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая.

\- Это был бы уже не я. Но… спасибо. Наверное.  
\- Ты не знаешь точно, погиб ли он.  
Ремус поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
\- Это очевидно, Бродяга.  
\- Но ты не знаешь!  
Они вновь сцепились взглядами, только теперь между ними было столь мало воздуха, что невозможно дышать.  
\- Ты можешь спросить у отца.  
\- Могу.

Голоса друзей стихли вдали, они были совершенно одни во всем этом пыльном, пропахшем болью и ужасом доме. Сириус опустил ресницы - черт возьми, ну запретить такие ресницы нужно - и потянулся вперёд. Сухие горячие губы мазнули куда-то в подбородок, глупый, невинный, детский почти жест, но Ремуса словно током тряхнуло.  
\- Никогда не думал, что у меня будут друзья, - всё же сказал он, а потом сгрёб Сириуса в охапку, прижимая к себе так крепко, что ему, возможно, было больно.  
Но Сириус, конечно, молчал.


End file.
